


fighter! ;hlvrai x reader

by hiyaitssans



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Multi, this WILL end up as a big poly relationship and you cannot stop me, uhhh bootboy forzen will no longer be a bootboy in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyaitssans/pseuds/hiyaitssans
Summary: 𝗖𝗔𝗟𝗟 𝗠𝗘 𝗙𝗜𝗚𝗛𝗧𝗘𝗥!𝗜'𝗟𝗟 𝗠𝗢𝗣 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗙𝗟𝗢𝗢𝗥 𝗪𝗜𝗧𝗛 𝗬𝗢𝗨!𝗖𝗔𝗟𝗟 𝗠𝗘 𝗟𝗢𝗩𝗘𝗥!𝗜'𝗟𝗟 𝗧𝗔𝗞𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗢𝗨𝗧 𝗙𝗢𝗥 𝗔 𝗗𝗥𝗜𝗡𝗞 𝗢𝗥 𝗧𝗪𝗢!𝗬𝗢𝗨'𝗟𝗟 𝗚𝗘𝗧 𝗢𝗟𝗗𝗘𝗥𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗠𝗔𝗬𝗕𝗘 𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗡 𝗬𝗢𝗨'𝗟𝗟 𝗙𝗘𝗘𝗟 𝗦𝗢𝗠𝗘 𝗖𝗢𝗡𝗧𝗥𝗢𝗟𝗦𝗢𝗡𝗚 - 𝗙𝗜𝗚𝗛𝗧𝗘𝗥 𝗕𝗬 𝗝𝗔𝗖𝗞 𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗨𝗕𝗘𝗥© hiyaitssans 2020 all rights reserved
Relationships: Benrey (Half-Life)/Reader, Benrey/Reader/Gordon Freeman, Bubby & Reader, Darnold & Reader, Dr. Coomer & Reader, Forzen & Reader, G-Man & Reader, Gordon Freeman/Reader, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman/Benrey/Reader, Tommy Coolatta/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. LOADING...

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh decided to make an xreader thing, the only thing you need to know in general is that reader is genderneutral

❝ 𝑳𝑶𝑶𝑲, 𝑫𝑶 𝑰 𝑹𝑬𝑨𝑳𝑳𝒀 𝑵𝑬𝑬𝑫 𝑨 𝑷𝑨𝑺𝑺𝑷𝑶𝑹𝑻 ?❞ 

OKAY, lots of explainin to do here

uh,

so reader is one of the very first to become self aware. but originally reader was made to believe that they were a half human half xen alien test tube experiment let loose on black mesa. uhh they're friends with tommy n benry, and kinda know coomer and bubby. forzen is a frenemy, the meet up every sunday to mess with beyblades but trash talk them every now and then

i think thats good???? idk lol

uhhhh this is probably going to end up being a big 'ol poly relationship at the end idk

some warnigs are:

unreality, depression, cursing, crying, unethical experiments, and heavily detailed gore. if these things trigger you, then i _implore you to_ ** _click off the fanfiction._**

💾  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❝ 𝑼𝑯, 𝒀𝑬𝑨𝑯, 𝑶𝑹 𝑬𝑳𝑺𝑬 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑾𝑶𝑼𝑳𝑫𝑵'𝑻 𝑩𝑬 𝑨𝑼𝑻𝑯𝑶𝑹𝑰𝒁𝑬𝑫 . ❞

**hlvrai belongs to radiotvsolutions**

**hiyaitssans 2020 all rights reserved**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader has a bad feeling about the most recent experiment

you stared ahead blankly at the wall of the break room, a long-forgotten bag of Spicy Doritos in front of you. your mind felt blank as you wondered what to do for the day. wander around Black Mesa? or maybe you could go bother some scientists for their phones so you could play some mobile games? so many things to do, but so little ti-

"hi, y/n!"

you jumped a bit at the sound of tommy's voice ripping you from your thoughts. shoving a Dorito in your mouth, you waved at him with a lazy smile and watched him grab two Dr. Peppers. he sat next to you and slid the can over to you.

"how's sunkist?" you asked idly. his eyes lit up before he talked about his service dog animatedly, waving his hands around while you nodded and made passive comments, just wanting to listen to him talk.

finishing the - now lukewarm - can of soda, you glanced at the clock and stopped tommy from talking as the two of you got up to remind him about the experiment today. "oh! i almost for-forgot! thank you for th-for reminding me!" you nodded and jabbed your thumb at the exit of the break room. "im gonna meet you there, i've got some stuff to do."

tommy waved goodbye to you as you walked out and clipped through the wall to go to the test chamber. as you clipped through, the game reverted to its original low-poly map rather than staying as its ai-fooling realism. you stopped short to survey an interaction between benry and another scientist in a hev suit. something in you made you make sure to remember him; it seemed important. you moved on to reach the test chamber and stepped out of the wall to give the game time to catch up.

once the game reverted from its low-poly state, you stepped inside the room and greeted dr. coomer and bubby. "hello, mx. y/n!" coomer exclaimed happily while bubby mumbled 'hello', more focused on pushing random buttons on the control interface. tommy walked in behind you and followed you to the window where you noted there was only one mic.

you idly chatted with tommy once again before hearing a loud, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" that made you hiss at the sheer volume of the exclamation. everyone looked to see the scientist in a hev suit, gawking at benry. you waved at benry while he sweetvoiced back a greeting. "TOMMY!" you flinched at your friends volume, but watched as the said male turned to look at benry. "TOMMY!" tommy chuckled under his breath before taking the mic. "h-hi :)" benry sweetvoiced happily while you were keeled over with laughter.

once you calmed down you took the mic. "hey." the scientist in a hev suit perked up at your voice. "uh, is-isn't that your coworker over there?" he pointed to benry. "yeah, what about it?" his face twisted into confusion while a knowing grin rested on your face. "he's _inside_ the test chamber!"

"yeah, to stop you from stealing anything." benry turned to you. "he doesn't have his passport!" you raised an eyebrow. "he doesn't have his passport?" you heard murmurs from the others behind you before tommy took the mic. "y-you don't have th- your passport, mr. freeman?" the supposed 'mr. freeman' patted his face a few times before answering back frustrated. "i don't! i didn't even know i needed that until 30 minutes ago!"

"alright, alright, how 'bout i calm him down before we start the experiment. that okay?" everyone nodded in agreement and watched as you opened the observation window and jumped down to the inside of the testing chamber. freeman gawked as you walked up to him and spit blue sweet voice right in his face. he sputtered and tried to swat away the blue raspberry flavored balls. "wh-why are you down here?! you don't even have a fucking-" he stopped and exhaled through his teeth, muttering a few comforting words to himself before turning from you and loudly exclaiming. "fuck it! we're gonna have a death at the workplace today!" you watched with amusement as he climbed up the ladder to calibrate a few things.

you heard bubby yell. "acceptable losses, gordon!" snorting at the exclamation, you noted that the scientists' name was gordon. it seemed to fit him well, you thought before idly wandering around the bottom floor.

"wait!" you looked over to benry and watched as he sped towards the ladder and climbed up so fast you worried he might've no clipped through the roof. deciding to stay below, you waited for gordon to come down so you could mess with him a bit more. you watched him descend and teleported next to him to quiz him on random topics that came to your mind. "so, uh, what's your name? huh?" he jumped at your appearance before sighing exasperatedly. "it's gordon. gordon freeman." you pretended to form an 'o' shape with your mouth as you jogged to catch up with him. "didn't take you as a gordon person. i thought your name was like, wayne or uh, barnabus or something."

he snorted at your assumptions and shook his head. "no! no, but uh, where did you get the barnabus from? it's,,,like the most far off thing i've ever heard." you shrugged and stopped at the sample he was supposed to push into the center area. a bad feeling started to form in the pit of your stomach as you recognized the sample as xen material. you panicked a bit, but you hoped benry would notice and try to distract gordon from pushing the sample in.

your friend arrived next to you and seemed to acknowledge the xen material also. gesturing your head towards gordon, he seemed to have got the hint and started questioning his actions. "what- what are you doing? huh? p,,,plannin' on stealin' that?" while gordon was distracted you no-clipped back to the observation room and started to try and turn the machine off discretely.

but it seemed you were too late as tommy started giving instructions and gordon started to move the cart. already knowing how this is going to end, you stepped all the way to the back of the room and braced yourself for the explosion.

you heard shouts from the science team and watched with surprise as bubby jumped out and into the failed experiment. everyone clambered back to you and waited for the eventual loud explosion. you heard gordon yell one last thing before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swe e t v o ic e

the first thing you smelled was rotting flesh and blood. blinking your eyes open, you slowly sat up and noted the pain on your left thigh. you slowly stood up and used the wall for support, surveying the destroyed observation room. glancing around, you noticed how the other two scientists were still passed out on the floor while bubby, gordon, and benry had left the chamber. sweet voice involuntarily let itself out of your mouth as your mind raced to find out what happened to your friends and if they even were alive still. _blue to purple fade means i'm afraid,_ you thought to yourself. taking a deep breath, you bent down and softly kicked coomer in the stomach until his eyes fluttered open.

"hello y/n! what happened?" coomer greeted you with his eerily cheery voice after he got up. "i, uh, i don't,,,i don't know,,," sighing you bent down and gently woke tommy up, not noticing the slowly approaching shrieks. "hey, you doing okay man?" you waited patiently for your friend to stand up and stretch a bit. tommy glanced out through the cracked window and asked you where everyone else went. "i don't actually knOW!!!" your voice raised higher as a headcrab attacked from behind. panicking, you ripped it off your head and threw it to the floor before shooting it to death. immediately your fingers flew up to feel around the indents on your helmet that the headcrab left. "how,,,?" your voice was quiet as you thought about how a xen creature could have gotten onto earth. then the realization hit you. _the experiment caused this!_

you felt genuine panic at the thought of the many dangers of xen released on the world, not realizing tommy calling for you until he grasped your shoulders. "y/n, are you,,,okay?" taking in a deep breath to steady yourself, you plastered on a lazy grin and nodded. "what was that?!" you heard dr. coomer exclaim, looking worriedly at the mangled corpse of the headcrab on the floor. deciding to just play dumb, you replied with the same level of dumbfoundedness as dr. coomer. "i don't know man, but it definitely isn't good." he nodded solemnly at your words. you smacked your lips once, the faint taste of soda still in your mouth. "we should try to see if all the communication servers are still up!" dr. coomer exclaimed and got up to go to the main interface. not before a large surge of something that resembled lightning shot through the broken window and almost hit you and dr. coomer.

"ah!" tommy, dr. coomer, and you all exclaimed at the death bolt that almost hit the two of you. "o-okay,,,so i'm thinking we stay on that side of the room." you pointed to the side where the terminal was and made a quick sprint with tommy following close behind, not knowing when the next bolt would flash through. dr. coomer took a bit setting the communication server up, so you and tommy just quietly talked with each other. "think your dad knows?" tommy was leaning against the wall and had a hand loosely around his mouth and his eyebrows were heavily creased. "m-maybe. he might have some,,,connections? i think that's what he called them,,,.uh anyways, they might've told him what happened." you nodded but stopped at the sound of footsteps approaching. 

it seemed tommy also heard the steps as he stiffened and moved away from the door, motioning you to follow him. you both waited in quiet anticipation as the steps and voices got louder. the door burst open to reveal gordon and the others that were originally missing. although your brows furrowed at the absence of benry. where was he? gordon noticed you and tommy huddled around the corner and greeted the two of you with relief evident in his voice. "hey tommy and,,,"

"y/n."

"ah, thanks for that i guess-" he was cut off by a short zap that came from the test chamber. he now acknowledged dr. coomer standing next to the broken window still trying to connect to the communication system. "alright, the terminal's fixed, now if i just press..." he pressed a button on the terminal and made a strangled cry. "AGHH!" gordon looked a bit concerned and started. "i don't think you should be fucking with that any-" dr. coomer interrupted him with worry evident in his tone. "communication is down all across the network, gordon!" you watched with mild interest as gordon tried to get dr. coomer to stop pressing the terminal buttons. "are you sure that pressing nay button is gonna cause another,,,what was it again? a resonance cascade? they didn't even tell me what that was!" dr. coomer turned to the open window and looked out at it for a few seconds before turning back to gordon. "i've never seen anything like it, dr. freeman!"

"YOU NEED TO MOVE AWAY FROM THAT LIKE, RIGHT NOW." dr. coomer only looked up and started. "i've got my passport!" gordon furrowed his brows and replied back. "YOU'RE NOT- A PASSPORT ISN'T GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THAT, AN HEV SUIT ISN'T GONNA SAVE ME FROM THAT!" dr. coomer smiled at him. "it's perfectly fine, gordon! i'm trying to stay calm, and you should too!" you stopped paying attention to the conversation and crawled under the beam to the other side of the room with bubby and tommy waiting. "let's goooooooo." bubby complained on top of the broken door. gordon rolled his eyes and crawled under the laser beam joining the rest of the team and venturing out into the hall. 

"how- have any of you gone to the surface without the tram? on foot even? like was there an emergen-" bubby interrupted him with his own unrelated statement. " i was born down here!" you made a noise of agreement, you were born down here too, your creation was just made after bubby had been given sentience. gordon glanced over at you with confusion on his face before shaking his head and continuing. "you were born down here- black mesa does that? black mesa does test tube babies?"

"uh, yeah they do. 's been going on for uh,,, a while now." gordon blinked at you before facing ahead, think about something. "huh,,," bubby interrupted his thoughts with his own observation. "this place is oooooooooold, gordon." he snapped out of it and looked around at everyone before continuing down. "it's older than me, that's for sure. i'm younger than all three of you guys combined."

"older than me!" bubby exclaimed. you started to get a little antsy and continued down the path by yourself, gordon noticed and jogged to catch up to your pace with the rest following behind. quickly reaching the hallway area, you noticed someone sitting next to the open lasers. the only person you knew that was ballsy enough to do that was,,, benry! you jogged up ahead and stopped when the lasers got too close for your liking. "benry! hi!!" your friend's head perked up when he heard your voice, you watched a smile tug at his lips before a laser hit his helmet. "OOOWWWWWW." you grimaced at the yell and watched as gordon jogged up to you and yelled at him. "MOVE, MOVE!" finally benry jumped off the crate and ran from the laser.

"HOLY SHIT! what kind of helmet is that?! are you okay?" when benry didn't give a reply, gordon shook his head and mumbled to himself. "why should i even be worrying about you,,," you came up next to gordon and answered his helmet question. "the helmets are black mesa approved, think the uh,,, floor thingy marks are proof enough." you tilted your head down and showed him the headcrab marks, hoping he understood the strange description. you felt a bit of pressure on the helmet as gordon brushed his fingers over the grooves in your helmet in awe. "s-so i assume they're coming for our heads, right?" you brought your head up to answer. "uh,,, yea pretty much." his brows furrowed for the umpteenth time and his lips pressed together in a thin line. 

"hrnnghh." you turned to benry with concern, and went to put a hand on his shoulder, gordon following in worry. "you okay bro?" you asked quietly and waited with a patient expression for his answer. "BLUGH." gordon recoiled and turned to the rest. "ok does any- who has medical-" he stopped when benry used sweetvoice to express his feelings. "oh gohd he's spittin out blue and purple." gordon sounded exasperated as he spoke, you gave him a sympathetic pat on the HEV suit before tommy came up and exclaimed. "i can read this!" 

"you can read it?" gordon questioned. he nodded and looked to the sweetvoice with furrowed brows before giving his answer. "when it's l-... purple, like the evening, of a spring evening, then it means he's okay." you nodded at the translation and watched gordon half-heartedly say. "ok, uh,,, he's okay i guess." gordon started to thank tommy before bubby yelled out. "last one to the elevators is a rotten egg!" and immediately dashed away to the lasers, screaming? you followed behind and made it to the elevator after dr. coomer and benry, with tommy and gordon following close behind, gordon's faint lectures also coming through.

bubby made a comment on how he almost died, in response gordon yelled about how the whole group just ran through the lasers. while waiting, you looked at an unused model. he just stared ahead and had the default t-pose. "you think he's dead?" you asked to no one in particular. just then, gordon made it to the other side and scrunched his nose up at the blank model. "he,,, i don't,,, trust him. lets just,, uh, leave." he ushered everyone out of the room and into the next section of the facility.


End file.
